


Undone

by orphan_account



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A reimagining of the cabin scene between Lukas and Philip where the boys first hook up but without the interruption of the murder.





	Undone

Lukas knew he wasn't supposed to feel like this. At least not for another boy. But Philip was not just some boy- far from it. He was beautiful, in a very romantic, classical sense. But what had drawn Lukas to him was not the gentle way his dark hair occasionally swung down across his forehead or his soft, kissable lips, but the tortured look in his eyes. It was the feeling of vulnerability that Lukas experienced whenever he saw him, like Philip was piercing right through the façade that Lukas put up, deep into his soul. No-one had ever looked at him like that before, and with that look, Lukas felt something stirring inside of him that he had never felt before. A deep burning passion that made him want nothing more than to rip Philip's clothes off and kiss every inch of his body, softly planting kisses down his chest before deeply kissing him, exploring every inch of his mouth with his tongue. It was these images that haunted Lukas' dreams, leaving him waking up feeling bereft, missing something he felt he could never have. 

For weeks Lukas was left tortured by these mental images that seemed to play in full colour and detail whenever he saw Philip. Soon it got more than he could handle. He had been hanging out with Philip for a while now, using the feeble excuse of motorcross in order to see him. Whether Philip knew that there was no way Lukas needed a hundred shots of the same trick, or if he even felt the burning desire towards Lukas that he did, he had no clue. All he knew was that if he had to go any longer without feeling the sensation of Philip's lips against his, he would lose his mind. So he decided to take Philip up to the cabin, secretly hoping that he would be able to engineer a situation wherein he could finally live out some of the fantasies playing out in his mind. 

After biking for a while, which involved Philip somewhat hilariously falling into a large pool of dirty water, Lukas suggested, in as casual a tone as possible, that they head back to the cabin for a while. Philip stomped in, muttering in a slightly irritated tone that his clothes were ruined, and to Lukas' surprised delight, stripping off his top to change. Although Lukas tried to pretend that he wasn't watching Philip, he was taken aback by the muscled contours of his body, which the dim light seemed to accentuate even more. Blushing slightly, he turned away, trying to discretely hide the erection that threatened to appear through his pants. 

Once Philip had returned to the bed, Lukas couldn't help but be entranced by his face, desperate to reach out and trace the high cheekbones and the curves of his jawline. So distracted was he, Lukas failed to realise Philip had asked him a question and was now looking at him curiously with a slight smile. Without even thinking about it, Lukas reached out and stroked his cheek softly, eliciting a quiet gasp from Philip who's eyes betrayed the depth of hunger and passion similarly held within. 

Philip, acting on instinct, reached out to grab Lukas' face in his hands, pulling him closer before kissing him fully on the mouth. Lukas responded immediately, slipping his tongue into Philip's mouth and running his hands through his dark, tangled hair. Philip moaned in response, his hands slowly creeping down along Lukas' tight white sports top before resting his fingers around the fabric at the bottom. Lukas' stomach tightened with desire as he grabbed Philip's hips and pulled him closer towards him, curling his fingers under Philip's top and ripping it off of him, exposing his toned physique. Philip groaned slightly, a sound that made Lukas smile, proud that he had elicited such a reaction. Lukas broke away from Philip, ignoring his whine of disappointment to place soft kisses along the underside of his neck, licking and sucking his way down to his chest where he ran his fingers lightly over the curves of his body. Philip nudged Lukas' head out of the way to allow him to remove his top, internally marvelling at the taller boy's flawless pale skin and rippling muscles. 

Bare skin on bare skin, the two boys became further entangled in a blur of limbs and ecstasy, breathing in each other's air, slowly becoming one. As they fell into each other, moulding their lips together into one sensual blur, they stumbled towards the small cabin bed that grew out of the wall like a tree emerging into a forest. Falling onto the soft envelopment of the bedsheets, Philip began to mouth his way down Lukas' chest, stroking the various scars and grazes that lined Lukas' otherwise perfect chest, feeling his way over every contour of the taller boy's body before reaching his crotch and slowly, painfully loosening Lukas of his pants. 

Lukas gasped, feeling Philip's cold hands grab his waist and pull him further into himself, his hips grinding into his, desperate to feel Philip's lean body under his. As Philip sank further down his torso, he found himself grabbing onto the smaller boy's tousled hair for support, running his hands through the messy mop, eliciting a small groan from Philip which only served to further ignite the fire that was burning in Lukas' stomach. 

Philip slipped his hand into Lukas' underwear and smirked as he felt the length of his dick, which prompted Lukas to gloat internally at his endowment. His smirk was soon wiped off however as he took Lukas' dick in his hand and slowly slid his hands up and down, prompting Lukas to moan in ecstasy. In return, Lukas slipped his hand down Philip's pants, feeling the outline of his dick through his underwear and gently teasing at it with his fingers, leaving Philip gasping and desperate for more. 

Philip carefully slid down the bed and slowly began to gently kiss the underneath of Lukas' dick, smiling as it engorged quickly under the pressure of his mouth, before gently taking it into his mouth. Lukas gasped, a mixture of surprise and pleasure as he felt the warmth of Philip's mouth on his dick. Still focused on making sure Philip got as much out of this encounter as he did however, he slipped his hands down Philip's underwear and grasped his dick, squeezing slightly before slipping his hand up and down, leaving Philip groaning in pleasure. 

Philip began to diligently suck off Lukas, sliding his mouth up and down, using his free hands to grasp the end of his dick, gently squeezing his balls until Lukas felt like he couldn't possibly hold it in any longer. As Philip gently slid his entire length into his mouth, Lukas felt a sudden jolt of absolute ecstasy as he shot his load- right down Philip's throat. Philip's eyes widened slightly at this sudden adjustment but quickly swallowed it down in a way that made Lukas want to kiss him all the more.

Giving himself a moment to breathe, Lukas returned to his original act of giving Philip pleasure, focusing completely on gently but firmly squeezing Philip's dick, kissing down his chest all the while, pressing soft kisses onto his collar bones whilst sliding his hands up and down in a way that made Philip breathless. To Philip's slight embarrassment, he came shortly after, leaving a warm pool in Lukas' hands that felt weirdly nice.   
Leaning up to kiss the smaller boy gently on the lips, Lukas reached over to cleanse his hand of the substance, laughing slightly all the while. Philip, bemused by his laughter softly whispered in his ear to ask him what he was thinking. Lukas simply smiled indulgently and kissed Philip in a way that made his stomach turn happily. Philip returned the kiss, slowly enveloping Lukas' mouth with his own.

Warm and content, the two boys lay down on the bed, gasping after their intense encounter, cuddled up into each other. And even though slightly regret tugged at Lukas, he refused to allow it to taint how he felt about Phillip, instead pulling him closer into his chest and resting his head against his, appreciating the contentment he felt in this moment.


End file.
